STAR WARS: RESURGENCE
by Reaper75
Summary: The Clone Wars are a mere memory to everyone, now the galaxy is falling under harsh times as the Galactic Empire reigns. Sith Lords Darth Vader and Darth Sidious continue their hunt for all remaining Jedi, even through these dark times there still appears to be hope in the shadows...
1. PROLOGUE & CHAPTER I

Star Wars: Resurgence

Prologue

The Clone Wars have been over for four years and the Galactic Empire has now replaced the Republic. Jedi are either dead or hiding from Sith Lords Darth Vader and his master Darth Sidious. In the midst of it all there appears to still be hope that the reign of the Empire can still be tested as faithful's of the Republic hide in the shadows waiting for the moment to possibly strike. The only known living Jedi are Obi-Wan Kenobi who has gone into hiding on the planet of Tatioone and Yoda who is on the uninhabited planet of Dagobah. However as the years stretch on more and more Jedi appear to still be living and Darth Vader refuses to stop until the Jedi are extinct…

Chapter I

A man walks along a street in the dark rainy under city that is Courscant. This part of the luxurious core world is where crime rules the streets. The man with a hood covering his face walks past many suspicious looking inhabitants that call this part of the planet home. His outfit worn from being obviously his customary attire, his hands hidden in the long sleeves at his side. He walks down this path calmly acting as if nothing around him exists by the way his head is leaning more toward the ground than what actually lies in front of him.

The under city is full of the bounty hunters, people wanted for various crimes, and people that don't want to be found much like this man. After walking quite a distance along the drenched streets he stops and raises his head to look directly in front of him. He finds a group four stormtroopers walking toward him. Immediately he turns down an alleyway on his left and sprints as fast he can. Following his sudden movements the four stormtroopers begin running after them.

"STOP CIVILIAN!"

Shouts one of the soldiers as they begin falling far behind the hooded man. He finds himself slowing down as he realizes he has ran down a path with no exit. Walls surround him with no clear way of escaping this situation. The man stands facing the dead end as the four stormtroopers walk up behind him within ten feet of his back with their E-11 blaster rifles locked in on him.

"Turn around civilian with your hands in front of you!"

Shouts the same stormtrooper as earlier. The hooded man turns around and sticks both hands toward them with arms completely locked out. The man's right hand was robotic while the other was a colored human hand.

"You are under arrest for conspiracies against the Galactic Empire. Any sudden movements and you will be shot."

"I believe you are mistaken soldiers...I have done nothing to conspire against the Empire. I am merely a crippled man trying to find a cantina for me to enjoy a drink. Could you point a lost man in the right direction" spoke a deep voice from the darkness of the hood.

"We are no stranger to your antics scum. Now place any weapons you may have in front of you and get on your knees"

The man chuckled. He reached beneath his hooded robe and pulled out what appeared to be a lightsaber, a weapon only Jedi are trained in using. The man slowly began to get on his knees and when both knees were on the ground he reached out and set the elegant weapon a few feet in front of him.

"Radio in to Bravo Five, inform them that we have found the man we are looking for. Be sure to let them know he does have a lightsaber in his possession. We will meet them at docking bay 23 for extraction"

A stormtrooper nodded in agreement and began to walk back toward the entrance of the alleyway in which they had come. The stormtrooper speaking began to walk toward the hooded man with his blaster still targeting him. Directly above the lightsaber the trooper reached down for it and before he could react the hooded man used his human hand and with the force brought the lightsaber back to him. He then jumped up from his knees and turned the blade on as he thrusted the purple blade through the troopers armor.

The two remaining stormtroopers began firing at the man however it was ineffective as each blast that was nearly hitting him was deflected by the emitting light. The man with a grabbing motion with his hand pulled the two troopers toward him before tossing them like a doll against the wall to his right. The last stormtrooper had finally returned after being sent off to inform his fellow stormtroopers of his order he had received. Blaster ready he was about to take fire on the man before he had realized the rifle had been taken from his hands by the force and was no longer in his possession.

The hooded figure using his flesh hand brought the gun to him with the force before cutting it in half with his lightsaber. The man slowly began walking toward the trooper who was now radioing for backup, in mid sentence the lightsaber had decapitated the soldier. The man turned his lightsaber off before returning it inside his robe. He squatted down to the radio and grabbed it.

"Better have more than four bucket heads if you plan on taking me out."

Said the deep voice from beneath the hood. He stood back up and looked to the dark Courscant sky with Star Destroyers resting along the atmosphere. He raised both hands and slowly pulled back his hood to reveal a dark colored human man with scarring around his face that had long been healed. Bald head a very small stubble and his chin covered in a grey beard that had been unshaven in probably a month. He looked down as he pulled a small device from his pocket.

"Ran into another group of stormtroopers in the under city of Courscant. I toyed with the soldiers with ease, all four of them. I still find it hard to believe that for years we fought alongside these men...those days are long but a distant memory. I continue my search for Jedi that may have survived the Jedi Purge, I sense some sort of being trained in the ways of the force in these parts of the city. With more Imperial reinforcements heading this way I may take shelter for the night and pick back up in the morning. The only way we can truly defeated the Sith and the Empire will be together. This is Jedi Master Mace Windu, if you are receiving this message from your emergency Jedi communication device you are not alone..."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Mace Windu lay on a small bed pressed against a wall in a room half the size of what once was the Jedi Council room. A window looking onto the dark desolate streets of Coruscant's Undercity a few stories below were covered with broken blinds. A small desk laid against the opposite wall of the bed with only dust and the Jedi communication device he had used the night before. To the right of that was his cloak that was still wet from the rain the night before.

Mace Struggled to stand as his body was stiff from sleeping. Once up he stretched both arms upward before looking back down at his robotic hand which was taken from him by a lightsaber by former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. His hand was visibly not flesh as it had wires connected to each robotic finger, much like Anakin's. His concentration broke when a knock was heard on his door. Mace grabbed his lightsaber as he cautiously walked toward the knock. Once at the door another knock followed.

Mace couldn't sense whether the knocks were from a friend or possibly from someone allied to the Empire. Without any further hesitation he opened the door slowly as he pressed his lightsaber's end to the door. To his surprise no one was standing behind the door in the dark hallway hardly lit due to the lack of maintenance of the building. He completely opened the door still gripping his weapon just in case someone stood waiting for him.

A few steps forward he took walking out into the hallway looking in both directions, he found nothing more than dead ends of the corridor leading to a dozen other rooms. Suddenly from behind shattering glass from his room's window caused him to whip around to find a figure in mandalorin armor rising from the floor after impact. Mace turned his lightsaber on as the purple light created more light than the dim lighting of the hallway.

"Mace Windu you've seen better days haven't you?" Asked the intruder.

"How did you find me?" Mace sternly replied back.

"Received a lead days back from another bounty hunter, says there is quite a pretty price on that head of yours from the Empire...usually anything for a profit I will pursue, however when they said a Jedi with a purple lightsaber I knew this would be more than a bounty for me. Since my attempt as a child didn't work, let's see how this plays out now Jedi."

Mace let out a small chuckle. Before easing up and turning his lightsaber off. The mandalorin stiffened up and raised his blaster at him.

"You're still young, and if the past has taught you anything it is the fact that a clone doesn't stand a chance against a Jedi...Boba."

Immediately after he had finished speaking Mace swiftly moved his left hand using the force and tossed his robe at the young bounty hunter. Boba was caught off guard and shot without thinking missing his target completely. Mace took off sprinting down the hallway as doors from various rooms opened up from hearing the blast. Boba finally threw the robe off of him and ran from the room to find the Jedi nearing the end of the hallway. He began firing his blaster in Mace's direction however before any of the blasts could reach him Mace thrusted through the last door on his left.

Mace found himself in a room nearly identical to his with no one occupying it. He went with his instincts and jumped from the window onto the rainy streets of Coruscant. Looking up at the window for a mere second he could see the Manalorian face staring at him. Before finding out Boba's next move Mace ran through the cluttered streets heading toward the Outlanders Club in which he would most likely lose the bounty hunter.

Upon reaching the club he was greeted by two bodyguards, one a larger than usual Trandoshan and the other a Duro. Both looked at Mace before they began speaking.

"What's the rush old man?" Asked the Duro.

"You seem to be running from someone. We want no trouble brought to our club, beat it." Said the Trandoshan while trying to be intimidating.

Mace using his left hand waved it in front of the two as he spoke.

"You will let me into the club, no one else will enter after me."

Both bodyguards with weak minds gave into the mind trick and allowed Mace into the crowed cantina. As he began to try and hide within the crowd of species, he couldn't help to look back and find Boba standing at the entrance in which they were rejecting him from entering. Mace grinned as he turned back around, but the grin quickly faded as his joy swept from his face with two shots from a blaster. Without looking back he knew that Boba had shot the two bodyguards and was making his way into the club. Panic set in on many of the partygoers once the shots fired and Mace found himself at a loss of what he should do.

Finally through the scene of screens displaying podracing and the people running from the entrance he could see a door leading to another exit. He ran toward the door and found himself in an alleyway behind the club. There were a couple of bottom dwellers walking on the backside of the club, one of which wearing a common smuggler's attire. Without thinking Mace grabbed the guy and knocked him to the hard wet ground. The force at which he was knocked to the ground at caused him to lose consciousness. Mace quickly changed clothes and tossed the man's body in a dumpster in the alleyway.

The man's outfit consisted of a black vest with the word "FINEST" written in light blue with two offsetting lines below, a black shirt with no writing of any kind on it, black pants with a belt that had a holster for a small blaster, a thin black hat (resembling the hat bounty hunter Cad Bane wore), and a piece of cloth colored light blue that came to a point to cover someone's lower half of their face.

"Not a bad look...for a Jedi trying to hide." Spoke a womanly voice in the darkness.

The figure walked from the shadows to reveal a feminine figure. Mace had heard that voice before, but was not sure who this person was. The woman wore a mask with snake like holes for her eyes, the mask completely painted white except for three black lines on the top of her mask that went from the back to just above her eyes. She wore white armor that resembled a stormtrooper's except much more slender and figured for a woman's body, above her left breast on the armor was a logo Mace had never seen before. Her legs also covered in the white armor, however a black skirt hung from the left side of her body to about her upper thigh and gradually got longer as it fell below her knee on the right side.

"I don't have time for games woman. So if you are done wasting my time I have somewhere I must go."

The woman laughed and reached around to her backside to retrieve two lightsabers, they both had a curve to the hilt. In that moment Mace had figured out that the woman standing in front of him was none other than former Sith assassin Asajj Ventress. She turned both lightsabers on to reveal a red emitting light from both. Behind Mace the door to the club in which he came from earlier opened as a rodian came running from it. The green raced man was yelling in fear which came to an end as blaster shots met his back.

The rodian fell to the ground lifeless as Boba Fett walked from the door. Mace and Ventress looked at the bounty hunter as he slowly walked toward them with his blaster ready. Mace then pulled his lightsaber from his new attire and turned it on. Boba came to a halt about twenty feet from the Jedi, about twice as far as Ventress stood from Mace.

"Get lost Ventress, his head is mine. This is my vendetta to settle, find another bounty to pursue."

Ventress slowly began walking toward Mace. Mace readied his weapon even more so with each of her steps toward him, she walked to where she was directly at his side. She continued to look at Boba even as Mace appeared ready to strike her down with any movement.

"Here is your free pass Jedi...we may have been enemies once before, but today you caught me in a forgiving mood. Our paths will cross again...you won't be so lucky then." Said Ventress.

Mace seemingly stunned at the moment then gave a glance at Boba.

"Very well." Said Mace.

Mace turned his back and began walking away from the two. Boba shot a blast toward him once his back turned which lost it's course when Ventress raised her lightsaber to deflect the blast.

"You take my bounty from me...I let your personal satisfaction of killing the man that murdered you're father walk away."

Mace was far from the two as he turned the alley's corner and back onto the cantina district's walkway. Boba now aimed his blaster at Ventress.

"You're no damn bounty hunter...I'll let you have your satisfaction in what you accomplished here, but explain this to Darth Vader when he finds out you let a Jedi live."

"Vader is no master of mine child. I take orders from myself."

Ventress turned her lightsabers off and placed them on the holsters they came from earlier. Using her right hand she began using the force to lift Boba from the ground and choke him. Boba dropped his blaster and his hands reached for the invisible hands grasping his neck. After a few seconds Ventress tossed Boba into the dumpster in which the unconscious man Mace stole his outfit from laid.

"Steal a bounty from me again and the next time your body is in a dumpster it won't move from it..."

Ventress turned and began walking in the same direction Mace had gone. Boba climbed from the dumpster and walked to his blaster before holstering it


End file.
